


Pinky Promise

by 11tol_tsukki11



Series: Laurent King's Hogwarts Adventures [17]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery, Hogwarts Mystery, Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery - Fandom
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internal Conflict, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11tol_tsukki11/pseuds/11tol_tsukki11
Summary: A month has passed since the Celestial Ball, and Lau's feelings are as confusing as ever. On one side, he has his strong feelings for Barnaby Lee, his first kiss. On the other, a new interest towards Diego Caplan seems to blossom.





	Pinky Promise

Rustle, rustle.

Scratch, scratch, scratch.

The wind was high today, and it wasn’t a very pleasant one. No, this one bit your skin and made you wince and silently scold yourself for not wearing warmer clothes. Several Hogwarts students were doing this, right now, as they were hanging near the Black Lake or Hagrid’s Hut. However, no one really wanted to go back inside, as weird as it sounded. It was as if a silent agreement was made: let’s hang around and freeze our butts for a while.

To give them a decent excuse, the view from the Black Lake is amazing. It stretches and stretches, and just a bit farther you can see mountains made blue from the distance. Lau always wondered what was the cause of this colour change. No way actual mountains were blue... no ? He should ask Badeea. She knows about colours. He assumed. Whatever.

And yes, Lau was part of these students staying outside and doing their thing. He could hear the rustling of leaves, as well as the scratching his quill made against his parchment. He was writing study notes for Transfiguration, obviously. He truly sucked at that class, to the point McGonagall almost pitied him. And to think that OWLs were around the corner... maybe if he makes himself look pathetic enough, McGonagall will actually give him the answers to the exam because he looks so miserable. He shook his head immediately. Yeah, no, that won’t work. Better study.

A month has passed since the Celestial Ball, and it has been the most horrible month Lau has ever lived. Awkwardness, awkwardness, awkwardness. While most of his friends were perched on a high cloud, daydreaming about their dates and remembering how wonderful that night was, Lau had to deal with Penny Haywood, Merula Snyde... and Barnaby Lee.

Penny told him that she was fine with him being interested in Barnaby, but he still felt horribly bad. He had the feeling that he ruined the ball she worked so hard for, and that it made him the biggest piece of shit to ever live. He knew that he was probably overthinking, but he couldn’t help but consider the idea that Penny secretly hated him. She kept talking to him, smiling at him, joking with him... but he could see a certain dim look in her eyes. Maybe Penny truly liked him, after all, and was going through some sort of heartbreak. How could he ever redeem himself for playing with her feelings like that ?

Then came Merula Snyde. She was furious. Furious that he had the opportunity to go out with Barnaby and basically threw all of his chances down the drain. She wouldn’t understand. She refused to understand. She didn’t care that Lau was afraid, even terrified. She wanted her best friend’s happiness so much, she failed to see that to reach said happiness, he needed some space. And time. Oh god, a lot of time.

The main problem was Barnaby Lee. Laurent’s official first kiss, during the night of the Ball. In the Common Room, with no one to interrupt them. They kissed, and kissed, and... and then nothing. Lau basically ran away

( “I... I’m sorry, Barnaby. I can’t. I...” )

  
while Barnany begged him to stay, assuring him that he didn’t care about what people might think. Was it a love confession ? He wasn’t

( “We’re men, Barnaby. It won’t work. Think of what people might say about us... I... I like you too much for you to endure this” )

  
entirely certain. But only thinking about what happened between them created a deep pain in his chest, that only got stronger as time passed. Since then, he avoided Barnaby like plague. Yes, he was aware that it was a total dick move. But his logic was taking over his feelings: avoid Barnaby, avoid your feelings. Out of sight, out of mind.

But what was he afraid of, people may ask him. The answer was simple: reactions. He heard horrible, horrible things that happened to people who dared love freely. It was terrifying, and he didn’t want Barnaby to go through all of this because of him. And plus, Lau feared that his friends might cast him out because of who he is. What if Tulip finds him disgusting ? Or Jae ? Or Bill ? Oh god, anyone but Bill, the one guy Lau admired a whole lot. Only thinking about this made him feel dizzy. What would Bill even say... ? Should he talk to him ?

He heard a branch crack due to the strong wind, and that brought him back to reality. Now, everyone was gone. They apparently collectively decided to go back to the castle’s warmth. Yeah, maybe he’ll do that too, and study in his dorm. And cry a little. He hated to admit it, but he did cry. A lot. He shoved his things inside of his bag and slung it over his shoulder before heading to the castle. Once inside, he felt warmth envelop him, and that made him feel sightly better. Emphasis on sightly. While that he wanted to get to his dorm, his feet started taking an entirely different direction as he started wandering in multiple hallways. He had no idea why he was doing this, it was as if he was being tugged at. Yes, exactly. As if a rope was tied around his waist, and someone was pulling that rope. He had to follow... but why ?

He kept walking, for what felt like hours, but really it only lasted seven minutes. Seven minutes of wandering, until he heard a faint noise, like some sort of mumbling. Hm ? Was Duncan Ashe up to something again ? He walked to the source of the noise, until he saw, at the end of a hallway, two familiar figures: Diego Caplan and Andre Egwu. Out of reflex, Lau hid behind a column, as if he was an intruder. Oh wait, he was.

Yet, he listened to what the two guys were saying:

“Merlin, who would have known that Andre Egwu would struggle so much with asking someone out...”

The Ravenclaw himself was saying this, and Lau heard Diego Caplan chuckle.

“Asking somebody out is always hard, Andre. But this is my most heartfelt advice: don’t overthink it. Be yourself, it’s all that matters...”

“Did that work with Laurent King ?” Andre snapped.

Lau bit on his lip, and felt himself blushing. Oh, that. Diego asked him out a few months ago, only for Lau to run away like some kind of shithead. Man, the more he was thinking of it, the more convinced he was that he was, indeed, a pure shithead. He considered going away, leaving the two boys alone... but his feet were glued to the floor.

“What happened with Lau happened to me, Andre. Maybe it won’t happen to you”

The Slytherin’s eyes widened. Wow, Diego... didn’t even sound angry at him. He should be, though ! What was travelling through the Hufflepuff’s mind ? Andre sighed loudly.

“Still... it’s hard... Charles is just so handsome, I lose control when I’m around him. I become a stuttering mess !”

Lau froze. Charles ? That’s... a face immediately showed up in Lau’s mind. Yes, that guy ! That Gryffindor guy ! He was extremely handsome

( not as much as Barnaby )

and every girl were drooling over him. Apparently, boys too... and Lau couldn’t believe what he was hearing. First he finds out Diego likes boys... and now, Andre does too ? And Barnaby possibly might ? Oh god, oh god. So... so he and Diego weren’t the only ones ? Andre, too, was-

“Come on, I’m sure Charles won’t mind if you stutter a little. Just be honest... what do you think, Lau ?”

Shit ! Lau jumped in surprise, then tripped and fell unceremoniously on the floor. Bam ! Now, he was out of his hiding spot, and visible to his fellow classmates.

“Fuck !” Lau exclaimed.

He tried to get up, but he slipped on his robes. BAM ! He now landed right on his ass. Third time’s the charm, he got up without a hitch... and Diego and Andre could see his bright red face, covering his freckles. Caplan was smiling... Egwu looked shocked.

“Laurent ?” the young Ravenclaw exclaimed.

Lau remained silent for a moment. Quick, do something ! Anything ! He awkwardly extended his arms, as if asking for a hug.

“Heee-yyyy !”

Now he wanted to slap himself. If you were a passerby walking on this scene, it would have been quite hilarious to see: Laurent King as red as a tomato, with his arms opened and an awkward smile on his face. Andre Egwu, who looked as if he had just seen Severus Snape with a skirt on, and Diego Caplan who could only smile, arms crossed, and look at Lau. The Hufflepuff ended up speaking.

“You know spying on conversations is bad, Lau”

There was no bite to his words, though. It was as if he was simply teasing him... but how could he act this nice when Lau acted the way he did when he asked him out ? This made no sense. Absolutely no sense.

“I-I happened to... walk in...” he blurted out.

“And you heard us !” Andre exclaimed. “You heard us ! Oh Merlin, oh Merlin !”

For a split second, Lau saw himself in Egwu’s reaction: panicked, stressed, fearing that now everything was over, that Lau was going to tell everything and make fun of him. He now realized that Andre shared the same dilemma as him: whether to accept yourself as who you truly are, or not. Lau immediately tried to diffuse the situation, stepping closer to the duo.

“H-Hey. Andre, don’t worry. I... I won’t tell Charles. Or anyone. I promise”

He even rose his pinky finger, but Andre didn’t move. He just kept staring at him, skeptical, until Diego patted his shoulder.

“Andre, I know he looks adorable like this, but you have to do that pinky promise. He’s sincere...”

“Sincere ?” Andre repeated, almost scandalized, “How about the way he reacted when you asked him out ? Doesn’t that scream homophobia ?”

Homophobia. The word rung in Lau’s ears, and before Diego could answer the redhead was talking:

“I’m not ! I’m totally not !”

He sucked in a deep breath, so deep he almost felt dizzy.

“I like men too, Andre. I... I know how you feel”

And that seemed to calm the Ravenclaw down. He looked at Lau’s little finger... and linked his own with it. There. A proper pinky promise. Both of them were having a small smile, and Diego was looking at Andre with almost a motherly look.

“See, Andre ? What if Charles likes men too ? And I’m certain he’ll be honoured to be Andre Egwu: Style Wizard’s date. I know I would be”

“I... suppose” the young wizard sighed. “But I can’t ask him out wearing my uniform. I need a proper outfit”

“You go, then” Diego said. “I believe in you !”

“Me too !” Lau suddenly exclaimed.

And he was having a huge smile, as if he had retrieved his usual energetic attitude. Only for a moment, though. Once Lau realized he was now alone with Diego, his smile faded, and he felt awkward. Terribly awkward... but he spoke still:

“I’m sorry for... you know, running away. You must have thought I was the biggest arsehole ever”

Diego giggled softly, turning to Lau and staring at him with his soft, dark eyes.

“I would never think that. Let’s just say you’re now first place in the category ‘reactions following being asked out’”

Lau frowned, and Diego realized the Slytherin might not find this super funny. He cleared his throat.

“I’m not angry at you, Lau. This... sort of thing takes some time to figure out. But hey, you just said it out loud: you like men. That’s a step, no ?”

But Lau couldn’t hold back a question:

“But you didn’t know that when you asked me out. Why did you do it, then ? Weren’t you afraid of my reaction ?”

“I learned to not care about that. I can handle rejection, I had my fair share”

“You, rejected ?” Lau scoffed. “No way, you’re like Hogwarts’ number one heartbreaker”

“That’s just rumours, Lau. I may even say some people hate my casual flirting”

“Well, it does make you sound like a player” Lau noted, crossing his arms.

Diego sighed, a faint smile on his lips.

“Yeah, probably. But don’t think I asked you out for the hell of it. I’m... truly interested in you”

“Was ?” Lau asked, uncertain.

“Nope. Am. See ? I’m not afraid. And you shouldn’t be too. If people can’t take you for who you are, that’s their loss. You have to stop living for other people, and start living for yourself”

Lau was silent for a moment, and he slowly bit his lip as he thought about what to do.

“I still... don’t know how all of this works. This whole dating thing”

Diego giggled.

“Wow, now I have to give you advice ? I should start a busin- wow, don’t give me that look, I’m joking”

Lau sighed softly and stared at his friend. His friend who had, apparently, a crush on him. He blushed at that thought.

Diego Caplan was a handsome and super nice Hufflepuff man. He had the reputation to be a serial flirter, but people liked him anyway (except for a few who called him a player). He had a rather large circle of friends, as well as a few ex girlfriends... but no ex boyfriends, as far as Lau knew.

“I...”

He paused, looking for what he could possibly say. But nothing came to his mind. Absolutely nothing... but sometimes, doing nothing was simply the best thing to do.

“Do you want to go on a date ?” Diego suddenly asked.

Lau’s eyes widened, and looked as if they might bulge out of their sockets, which made Diego laugh.

“At least you didn’t run away, I’d call that an improvement. But yeah... I’m trying again, as you can see...”

He suddenly made a step closer. Lau shivered.

“And I feel like it will help you. Just... to see how going on a date with a boy is. You’ll see it’s not that bad”

“Did you already do that ?” Lau asked. “Going on dates with boys ?”

Diego froze, and looked sort of lost for a moment... until he lowered his head.

“I have to admit, I never did. You... you’d be the first guy I’ll bring to a date if you accept. I liked a few guys, but not to the point of asking them out”

He breathed out, as if he was nervous. Diego Caplan, the seducer, was nervous.

“You’re the first guy who made me feel like this, ever since we met at the Duelling Club”

Slowly, he took Lau’s hand. Diego’s hand was firm, yet gentle, and warm. Very warm, it made Lau feel much more calm.

“Just give me that chance. Let me show you what a date is like. What a date with me is like... then you decide what to do. I told you, I can handle rejection”

But to the young Hufflepuff, rejection from Laurent King might be harder to handle than any other rejection he had to go through. He froze as Lau looked at him, and stepped closer before squeezing his hand.

“A-Alright. I’ll go on a date with you, Diego...”

Diego was nice, caring and attractive. Maybe while Lau was focused on Barnaby, he should have been after Diego this whole time... he tried to ignore that tiny voice inside of him screaming

( NO !!!! )

and stepped forward to hug Diego. A big, long hug, exactly what he needed. When Diego hugged him back, Lau felt himself relax, his face pressed against the man’s chest. He couldn’t see Diego’s huge smile, but he could feel his heart beating rapidly. When they both pulled away, Diego looked actually shy. Not confident as he usually is, but shy.

“Can... can I kiss your cheek ?”

Lau nodded slowly. Diego smiled and leaned towards him, giving him a soft kiss on his left cheek. Lau felt a small shiver run down his spine, and placed his hands on Diego’s shoulders, as if to keep him closer. He heard the man giggle against his cheek.

“So I pick you up at the Dungeons tomorrow ?”

**Author's Note:**

> you ever yell at your character the entire time you're writing ?
> 
> Also, if you have a tumblr, I just made one for Lau ! The url is slytherin-puffskein


End file.
